


Caótica adolescencia

by minimamente



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O, Algo de comedia, Algo de panico, Aventura - Freeform, Espero sorprenderlos, M/M, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Realmente no soy buena con las etiquetas, Secuestro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Johnny se enfrente a una nueva aventura en su vida, la adolescencia, aparte de los desastrosos cambios hormonales tendrá que descubrir su género secundario, y como la vida de Johnny Test no es simple o común, esto le llevara a nuevas aventuras algunas más desastrosas que otras.A/B/OGil x Johnny
Relationships: Gil Nexdor/Johnny Test
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1 

Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzar esta nueva aventura? No empezaremos con explosiones o experimentos fallidos, ni con invasiones alienígenas o monstruos atacando la ciudad, lo haremos con algo mucho más aterrador.

Un examen sorpresa de matemáticas.

-Les quedan quince minutos muchachos, tic tac tic tac- el tan “amable y comprensible” maestro se paseaba entre las bancas de sus estudiantes repitiendo estas palabras una y otra vez poniendo aún más nerviosos a los ya de por si asustados y desesperados estudiantes que no se habían esperado el examen.

Johnny no era la excepción del nerviosismo que se vivía en el salón en esos momentos, más con aquel comportamiento tan fastidioso del maestro durante todo el examen, prefería mil veces al profesor Teacherman, que aunque era muy gruñón y cascarrabias, no hacia eso durante los exámenes.

Pero el profesor Teacherman se había enfermado y ahora tenían a este fastidio de profesor sustituto, que en un principio pensaron que iba a ser uno de esos inexpertos maestros que llevarían la clase con tranquilidad, pero resulto todo lo contrario, parecía que el profesor Russell quería compensar su juventud con un comportamiento estricto rayando con lo fastidioso en varias ocasiones, como en esos momentos que había decidido aplicar examen sorpresa y se la había pasado todo el tiempo de este poniendo nerviosos a sus estudiantes. 

Johnny que no era ningún as en los estudios o en los exámenes era uno de los que más estaban sufriendo con esta clase de prueba, de reojo podía ver que Bumpers y algunos de sus compañeros estaban igual o más nerviosos que él, incluso Sissy parecía tener problemas a la hora de contestar el examen no porque no fuera lista, sino porque se le dificultaba concentrarse con todo el ruido que estaba haciendo el maestro diciendo los minutos que faltaban para terminar el examen, su constante tictac y su andar entre las filas de alumnos ponían los nervios de punta a todos.

Jamás pensó llegar a decir esto, pero Johnny extrañaba a su profesor Teacherman. Prefería sus gritos y sermones, al menos estos eran antes o después de un examen cuando ya había calificado las pruebas.

-Tic tac tic tac ya va siendo hora de que bajen sus lápices y entreguen sus hojas-

-Pero falta cinco minutos, ¡cinco minutos!- uno de los estudiantes dijo con desesperación señalando el reloj colgado arriba del pizarrón del salón, y efectivamente faltaban cinco minutos.

-Si no pudieron contestar el examen en toda esta hora, entonces en cinco minutos no serán capaces de terminar de contestarlo, pero utilicen esos cinco minutos si quieren, no harán la gran diferencia-

Si la mitad del salón ya lo odiaba por su actitud, ahora la otra mitad ya lo terminaba de detestar por ese último comentario.

Johnny no era la excepción en estar infeliz con este nuevo profesor substituto, ya detestaba al maestro desde que el primer día llego con su actitud de estirado y dejo montañas de tarea desde el comienzo.

-Tic tac- y seguía hablando. 

De verdad ese profesor era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Y como el profesor dijo, el tiempo acabo más rápido de lo que los estudiantes deseaban.

Johnny no creía pasar este examen, y siendo sinceros esta vez no era por no ser un genio como sus hermanas o un flojo a la hora de estudiar, sino por el tan “amigable” comportamiento de su profesor sustituto, estos problemas ya los habían visto docenas de veces con su profesor, pero con los nervios que daba este sustituto era difícil concentrarse.

Cuando el último examen fue entregado y la campana dejo de sonar ya todos los alumnos habían salido del salón, ninguno soportaba a ese tipo.

Johnny anhelaba llegar a casa y quitarse de la mente las horas de clase y el examen con una tarde de videojuegos y caricaturas.

Cuando iba caminando hacia su casillero escuchaba a sus otros compañeros quejándose como él lo hacía en su mente.

-Ese maestro es insufrible-

-¿Quién rayos lo contrato?-

-¿Por qué rayos tenía que andarse paseando entre los pupitres?-

-Deja eso, era demasiado ruidoso-

-Es el diablo, el mismo diablo-

Concordaba con la mayoría de estos comentarios.

El mal humor de los alumnos de su clase era casi palpable en el aire, pero llegando como si alguien le llamara como el sol que llega cada mañana venia alguien que con su carácter relajado y su presencia llamaba inmediatamente la atención y distraía a las personas de lo que sea que estaban pensando despejando de esta manera esa nube de mal humor que estaba en el aire. Y no se podía esperar menos de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, Gil Nexdor.

Con su sonrisa en su rostro, con su atractivo físico que atraía tanto a chicas y chicos, para muchos el chico perfecto, para otros la fuente de sus fantasías, un buen ejemplar de macho alfa para admirar. Para Johnny era su simpático vecino.

-Hey pequeño bro- saludo casual el rubio mayor estando al lado del chico cabello de llama.

-Hey Gil, ¿Qué cuentas?- 

-Disfrutando la hora de salida, ¿y tú?-

-Saliendo de un horrendo examen sorpresa, el profesor suplemente es insoportable-

-¿Enserio? lo siento mucho por ti, los exámenes en general son una pesadilla-

-Ni que lo digas viejo-

Si fuera otro adolecente de preparatoria no cruzaría palabra con un chico de la secundaria de la misma escuela, fuera vecino de este o no. Gil era diferente, normalmente si un adolecente se volvía mayor consideraría como niños sin importancia a los chicos de la edad de Johnny y los ignoraría, pero Gil no lo hacía, y si dicho adolecente se presentaba como un alfa afloraría un nuevo carácter más presumido y orgulloso por el simple hecho de sacar la lotería a la hora de la revelación genética según ellos, pero tampoco hiso eso.

Gil a pesar de ser un alfa era relajado, amigable con todo el mundo, era popular pero no era presumido o hacia menos a las demás personas por ello. Y por eso todo el mundo amaba a Gil. 

Aunque su físico también ayudaba mucho.

-¿Ya vas para tú casa?- 

-Si yo…-

Pero antes de que Johnny le terminara de responder el rubio mayor fue rápidamente rodeado por varios chicos y chicas tratando de llamar su atención o invitándolo para la próxima fiesta que se haría, pasaba muy seguido ese tipo de cosas si se trataba de Gil.

Johnny no se sintió ofendido por ser abruptamente interrumpido, ya sabía que si de por si la adolescencia traía una revolución de hormonas, al sufrir su revelación esto se volvía doblemente potente, como animales embrutecidos tratarían de ganar el favor o visto bueno del alfa a quien admiraban o a la posible pareja a la cual se sentían atraídos, solo esperaba no terminar con el cerebro tan hecho papilla por las hormonas cuando le llegara a él dicho momento.

Tenía 13 años y aún no tenía mucha atracción por el sexo opuesto o cualquier tipo de sexo.

Con un gesto se despidió del chico mayor quien le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta.

Sacando su patineta del casillero junto a su casco se dirigió a la salida para ir a rumbo a su casa. 

¿Cuánto podía durar un resfriado? Realmente esperaba que el profesor Teacherman volviera pronto.

El trayecto no fue nada fuera de lo ordinario, hasta pensó que tomar el autobús escolar para su casa hubiera sido más interesante, pero un espacio pequeño con adolecentes malhumorados por un reciente examen sorpresa no era un escenario nada agradable, estaba seguro que Bumpers se desquitaría con el primer pobre diablo que se cruzara en su camino y con su suerte el pudiera haber sido ese chivo expiatorio.

El chico estaba más irritable después de descubrir su género secundario, pensó que sería un alfa, cosa que a nadie sorprendería con la complexión física que tenía, pero en su lugar fue un beta, pero en esta lotería de la vida nadie sabe lo que obtendrá, ni siquiera sus hermanas al ser las personas más listas que conocían sabían a ciencia cierta aun descifrar el gen al 100% que definía el segundo genero de un individuo.

En la actualidad podía haber exámenes físicos o de sangre, pero el gen se mantenía latente hasta la adolescencia activando todos los cambios secundarios de una persona con respecto a su segundo género siendo hombre o mujer, algunos cambios más drásticos que otros, como si la adolescencia no fuera un periodo traumático para cualquiera desarrollabas glándulas de olor, cambio en partes de tus órganos reproductivos y algunas veces desarrollas instintos que ni sabias que tenías.

¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió hacer la vida tan complicada?

Oh bueno, no se preocuparía por eso hasta que llegara el momento, aunque estaba casi seguro que sería un beta como el resto de su familia. Aunque no se quejaría si terminaba siendo un alfa.

Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno espera, después de todo esta parte de la vida es como una ruleta rusa.

Nunca sabes al final que te tocara hasta que te toque.

-¿Me trajiste algo?- pregunto Duke una vez verlo pasar por la puerta de su casa.

-No pase por la tienda pero más tarde podríamos ir por algo- Johnny se dirigió a la sala arrojando a un lado su mochila, casco y patineta para luego tumbarse en el sofá –hoy fue horrible, el profesor sustituto nos puso un examen sorpresa de matemáticas y no paro de fastidiar cuando lo estábamos haciendo-

-Una ventaja más de ser un perro, no tenemos que lidiar con esas cosas o ir a la escuela- se burló Duke.

-Pero si visitas al veterinario- contrataco a su mejor amigo ganando una mirada malhumorada del can parlante -¿y donde esta papá?- pregunto decidiendo cambiar de tema, después de todo al llegar no vio el auto de su padre en la entrada y el de su madre tampoco, aunque ella casi siempre estaba en la oficina trabajando.

-Al parecer vio que había una súper oferta en el supermercado de carne, ¿adivina que cenaremos hoy?-

-Pastel de carne-

A veces le preocupaba lo obsesionado que estaba su padre con esa receta, probablemente si por este fuera cenarían todos los días el mismo plato. Lo peor de todo era que no era su mejor platillo y cada dos por tres intentaba cambiar un poco la receta para variar sin resultados realmente mejorables.

-Juguemos videojuegos entonces- 

Los videojuegos siempre mejoraban su humor aun en los días mas pesados.

Haciendo una parada rápida a la cocina para tomar un refresco, ambos amigos subieron a la habitación de Johnny para una tarde para llenar sus cerebros con acción y violencia absurda.

Pasando por el corredor del segundo piso podía escuchar a sus hermanas discutiendo sobre un nuevo experimento, bien podría ser el nuevo proyecto de ciencias de la escuela o la nueva invención para llamar la atención de Gil el vecino.

Poco le importaba en ese momento.

Aún recuerda el leve pánico que inundo la casa por parte de sus padres cuando las chicas entraron en la adolescencia hace un par de años, después de todo la edad entre los 12 y 18 años era la época en que la mayoría de la gente empezaba a presentar su segundo género, siendo las féminas las que se presentaban más temprano que los varones, y sus padres querían estar preparados para lo que fuera, ya que de por si los cambios de humor y hormonas estaban a tope en la adolescencia, con la llegada de la presentación del segundo genero era como poner dinamita a la ecuación.

Aunque sus padres eran betas, había casos que los hijos podían adquirir un género completamente diferente al de ambos padres, quizás heredado de sus abuelos o un antepasado anterior a estos, justo este dato lo supo por las gemelas que habían estudiado con profundidad el tema no para la tranquilidad de sus padres o por una tarea escolar, sino por su interés personal que genero podría interesarle más a Gil o aprovechar más las características del cual heredaran para llamar su atención.

Con esta información sus padres fueron por folletos en el centro de salud más cercano, repasaron los datos de los géneros alfa y omega en la adolescencia e incluso abrieron una pequeña cuenta de ahorros por los posibles imprevistos que llegaran a aparecer, para al final suspirar de alivio cuando las gemelas se presentaron como betas.

De nuevo, la biología era como una ruleta rusa.

Pasaron las horas hasta llegada una hora antes de la cena y luego recordó que tenía tarea que hacer, no es que sea el chico más responsable pero ya había olvidado hacer la tarea un par de veces la semana pasada y el nuevo maestro sustituto lo castigo con detención sin escuchar escusas o ponerle el doble como lo haría su maestro original.

Entendía que se suponía que la tarea era importante, pero incluso el irascible profesor Teachman era más tolerante con sus alumnos, él no era el mejor ejemplo como para tener tolerancia, pero incluso Sissy salió afectada por el nuevo profesor, ¡Sissy Blakely! La de asistencia perfecta, promedio impecable y la casi mascota del profesor, solo por su “aspecto”, o es la conclusión que llegaron sus compañeros de salón al haber escuchado algunos comentarios que dijo el hombre en los pasillos, que según él las chicas que lucían como “pandilleras” no eran nada bueno.

Sissy no olvido su tarea, solo no se tardó en encontrarla en su mochila cuando el profesor la pidió, y eso gano opinión del hombre una detención por falta de puntualidad y preparación cuando un maestro pide las cosas, en especial cuando le “contesto groseramente” (más bien la chica trato de argumentar tan maduramente como una chica de 13 puede) al profesor porque realmente no había olvidado la tarea. El hombre estaba inflado de poder docente.

-¿Dónde deje la mochila?-

-En alguna parte entre la sala y la entrada, eso creo-

-Ug que pereza, ¿Qué tal si mi mejor amigo me hace el favor de traer mi mochila?-

-Estoy tan cómodo como tú, además yo no tengo que hacer la tarea- dijo Dukey acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

-La tarea debería ser ilegal- 

-Ya que vas abajo tráeme un poco más de soda mejor amigo-

Con un pequeño gruñido el chico de cabello de llama salió de su habitación a buscar su mochila y sus endiablados deberes escolares, en el camino se encontró con las gemelas Test con ropas realmente llamativas.

-¿Qué hacen ahora? ¿Van a un concurso de disfraces?-

-Que gracioso Johnny, vamos afuera para que nos vea Gil-

-¿No habían echo antes?-

-Esta vez utilizamos un programa de inteligencia artificial que recopila los conocimientos de grandes diseñadores y que está en tendencia entre los jóvenes, es a prueba de fallas. Gil nos notara esta vez-

-Claro, yo voy por mi mochila-

-¿Aun sigue ese profesor sustituto?-

-Parece una eternidad el tiempo que se está quedando, ¿en serio no pueden darme algo para deshacerme de él o curar la gripe del señor Teachman?-

-Ya dijimos que no y no, uno porque papá nos castigaría por meses si descubre que te ayudamos a desacerté de un profesor que no te agrada-

-Y dos, porque es realmente difícil tratar con los virus y crear una cura perfecta, un mal cálculo y podríamos empeorar la enfermedad o crear una plaga que pondría en riesgo la humanidad-

-¿Lo dicen por la vez que intentaron experimentar con la viruela y media ciudad terminaron convertidos en zombis?- 

-¡Que no eran zombis!, solo una reacción inesperada que afecto los efectos cognitivos y motriz de la gente, y fue completamente reversible-

-Papá aun duerme con un bate de béisbol al lado de la cama-

-Y nos castigó por meses sin laboratorio después de eso-

-Y por eso volviendo a responder a tu pregunta, ¡No y No!-

Con esto dicho las gemelas corrieron para la entrada e ir a esperar el regreso de su guapo vecino.

Johnny suspiro, tal parece que tendría que soportar algunos días más a ese profesor sustituto.


	2. 2

2

¿Recuerdan ustedes cuando dejaron de ser niños y se dieron cuenta que eran mayores?

Tal vez piensan que es cuando las hormonas atacan, cuando te salió el primer bello facial; cuando fue tu primera menstruación o tu primera erección ataco en la hora menos pensada; la primera ropa interior manchada de sangre o semen que tratas de lavar o esconder con vergüenza o miedo.

O quizás creen que fue algo menos traumático, como cuando te diste cuenta que las caricaturas y programas de tu temprana infancia dejaron de ser tan geniales; cuando conseguiste tu primer trabajo de medio tiempo ganando tu propio dinero; no descartemos el primer amor o flechazo que bien pudo ser tu vecino de asiento en la escuela o aquel sexy artista que adornaban tus paredes o las revistas que escondías bajo la cama, quizás junto a alguna prenda manchada precozmente.

Realmente aunque todas esas cosas parecen que quedan marcadas a fuego en la memoria, no siempre indican que ya eres “un adulto”, solo son uno más de esos pasos tortuosos en ese limbo infernal conocido como ADOLECENCIA.

Ni niño ni adulto, un ente muy joven o muy viejo para ciertas cosas.

Una etapa que muchas veces sin darnos cuenta pisamos y en el torbellino de hormonas, sentimientos y autodescubrimientos salimos tambaleantes como jóvenes adultos.

Y dentro de esta etapa caótica, claro, no puede faltar el “despertar”, como popularmente es conocido el momento en que tu cuerpo es bombardeado por un grupo específico de hormonas para revelar el segundo género al que estaremos atados el resto de nuestras vidas.

Y eso es lo que Johnny experimentara dentro de poco.

Primero son las seis de la tarde, lo que significa que es hora de la cena en la casa de la familia Test.

-¡Niños a comer!- el patriarca de los Test gritaba desde la cocina mientras sacaba su amado pastel de carne del horno.

Ese hombre realmente tenía una obsesión casi enfermiza con dicho platillo, pero la familia ya había aprendido a vivir con eso, y a tener siente en el botiquín del baño los antiácidos y anti digestivos si el platillo les causaba males estomacales por alguna experimentación nueva en la receta.

Hugh tenía el leve recuerdo de que más temprano en la tarde mientras regresaba del centro comercial ver a las gemelas entrar a la casa con pucheros de enojo, sus ropas con mancha de lodo y murmurando promesas de venganza contra de Bumpers pasar con su bicicleta a propósito sobre un charco frente a ellas.

Les advirtió no hacer nada extremo como rayos capaces de convertir al niño problemático en animal o algo por el estilo, y conociendo a sus hijas eran capaces de eso y más, suponía que era el precio de tener hijas súper genio.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué hiciste de cenar hoy?- Lilian Test es la primera en llegar a la cocina

-Pastel de carne- respondió con orgullo mientras colocaba el platillo principal en el centro de la mesa de la cocina.

Lilian tensa un poco su sonrisa, sabe que su marido ama ese platillo, pero no es el mejor o más delicioso, al menos han podido llegar al acuerdo de que solo lo haga una vez a la semana como máximo, espera convencerlo en hacerlo por lo menos una vez al mes en su próximo aniversario. No puede criticarlo, ya que de los dos es el que mejor sabe cocinar, si ella se encargara de la cocina tal vez intoxicaría a su amada familia.

Lilian ayuda a terminar de acomodar la mesa junto a su esposo y ambos padres ya empiezan a escuchar las pisadas de sus hijos sonar por la escalera junto a las patas de su perro mascota.

Sus hijos rápidamente se sientan en sus lugares a la mesa, incluso Dukey, y empieza ya la escena tan familiar de la hora de la cena en su hogar.

Unas gemelas genio, un perro que es la mascota y mejor amigo de su hijo, un esposo que se encarga de las labores domésticas, un hijo travieso e intrépido que se mete en varias aventuras que está segura apenas conoce y la mitad de ellas, y ella, una adicta al trabajo. No cambiaría nada de esta amada familia por nada.

-¿Qué tal su día?- pregunto casualmente la matriarca de la familia comenzando asi la conversación sobre la mesa.

-Mi maestro sustituto es una pesadilla- 

-El pobre hombre está haciendo su trabajo Johnny, tal vez solo este nervioso por ser un nuevo maestro- Hugh hablo empezando a repartir lo pedazos de pastel de carne a su familia.

-A mí me parece más bien que disfruta torturarnos-

-¿Y ustedes niñas?- desvió el tema del nuevo maestro de su hijo a las gemelas de la familia, a veces su hijo podía exagerar en algunas de sus anécdotas especialmente a lo que de escuela se trataba, mientras el nuevo maestro cumpliera su trabajo no creía que hubiera realmente un problema aun.

-Estábamos muy entusiasmadas con un nuevo experimento sobre la moda-

-Sin embargo no tomamos en cuenta algunos factores externos-

-Estamos planteando crear ropa que no se mancha o arruga como próximo proyecto entre otros-

-Nada mortal como dijo papá-

Lilian miro a su esposo quien explico que hubo cierto incidente con el brabucón del barrio, el pequeño Bumpers había ensuciado sus ropas, y conociéndolo seguramente fue un acto a propósito, lo cual las gemelas no dejarían pasar tan fácilmente.

Lo bueno de que sus hijos tuvieran caracteres tan fuertes es que no se dejaban aplastar por nada o nadie, sus padres estaban seguros que esto les llevaría lejos en la vida, lo malo es que podía ser muy problemático si los dejaban sin supervisión por este mismo carácter en esta etapa temprana de sus vidas. Con sus hijos uno nunca sabia en lo que podía desarrollar una simple situación.

Un factor constante indudablemente en la familia Test era la imprevisibilidad de sus acciones o consecuencias de estas. 

Sumándole a esto agrégale la casi ilimitada inteligencia de las niñas y el imán de rarezas que era la ciudad y su propia familia (quizás una más grande que la otra, aunque en este punto no sabe cuál es más grande) y bien, los resultados podían ser volátiles más del 90% de las veces.

-Queridas, sé que les enoja lo que hizo el muchacho…-

-No solo es que arruino nuestros atuendos, eran científicamente perfectos para atraer la atención de Gil-

-Justo en el momento en que estaba pasando delante de donde estábamos paradas-

-No hagan nada, su padre ira a hablar con los padres del chico-

-¡¿Yo?!-

-Sí, ya han sido varias veces las travesuras de este estilo, hablar con sus padres sobre ello es lo más… seguro-

Amaba a sus niñas, pero así como eran unos genios las cosas se podían salir fácilmente de control incluso si era una pequeña “broma” de regreso, especialmente si directa o indirectamente Gil el vecino estuvo involucrado. 

-De acuerdo querida- respondió con voz nerviosa el señor Test, Bumpers era intimidante y sus padres lo eran aún más, era por eso que pocos padres de la calle se atrevían a ir a quejarse por las travesuras de su hijo.

Tal vez debería pedirle a sus hijas algún invento para protegerlo si las cosas se ponían feas cuando cumpliera su rol como padre para hablar con los señores Randalls.

Con sus hijos aplacados un poco la cena continuo amenamente.

Una vez acabada la cena se recoge la mesa, se colocan las sobras en el refrigerador y se meten los platos sucios en el fregadero; el lava platos sufrió un percance con la última experimentación de sus hijas y aun no había sido arreglado, las chicas se habían ofrecido incluyendo hacerle unas mejores pero Hugh prefería esperar a comprar uno nuevo, su cocina era su santuario y no dejaría que cualquier cosa entrara a ella, lo último que quería era que sus electrodomésticos adquirieran conciencia propia y decidieran dominar sobre su cocina.

Avancemos un poco más a la hora en que todo el mundo ya debe estar dormido, Johnny esta acostado en la cama, después aun es entre semana y mañana hay clases, realmente no le animaba mucho la idea especialmente siendo consciente de que tendría que volverle a ver la cara a su detestable maestro sustituto, pero era una de esas cosas inevitables al parecer que los estudiantes deben de soportar, al menos por el momento.

Es cuando por fin ha logrado dormir profundamente cuando pasa, tal vez en algún momento del día el cerebro mando la señal y las hormonas se soltaron poco a poco por el cuerpo, para cada individuo es un poco diferente, en el caso de Johnny los efectos de esas hormonas se presentaran esta noche como un dolor de estómago que poco a poco se volverá insoportable haciéndole despertar.

-¡Ughrr!- despierta con un gruñido, una queja que hace mientras agarra su vientre.

-¡¿He?! ¿Qué? ¿Ya es de día?- Dukey que siempre duerme en su habitación despierta por el ruido algo desorientado, mira el reloj, es media noche, casi la una de la mañana –Johnny, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy tratando de dormir-

-Me duele el estómago, creo que me cayó mal nuevamente el pastel de carne- se sienta y se inclina sobre sí mismo, cree conocer este dolor que le parece tan familiar a cuando algo le ha caído mal.

-Ire por algo de medicina del botiquín entonces-

-Sí, te lo agradecería mucho amigo solo ¡HAI!-

-¡Johnny! ¿Te duele mucho?-

-Fue como si me golpearan las entrañas- 

-Tal vez sea más grave que solo dolor de estómago. ¿No tomaste nada que las gemelas te hayan dado últimamente?-

-Lo último fue hace una semana, su fórmula para cambiar de color las uñas-

-Entonces no podría ser eso ¿o sí?, sus efectos secundarios normalmente son instantáneos o reaccionan en poco tiempo, además que nunca son tan duraderos-

-Te digo que fue el pastel de carne Dukey-

-Pero todos comimos, incluido yo, si te cayó a ti mal ya estaríamos escuchando a las gemelas o tus padres quejándose- las paredes de la casa no era exactamente delgadas pero ya escucharían las quejas de otro miembro de la familia si el pastel de carne era el culpable.

-¡Auch! ¿Entonces qué es?- 

Dukey salto de la cama y prendió las luces del cuarto.

-¡Estas muy rojo! ¡Tienes fiebre!- el can miro a su mejor amigo con las mejillas sonrojadas y al colocar su peluda pata sintió como la frente del chico cabeza de llama ardía bajo esta –Debemos despertar a tus padres, a las gemelas para que te analicen, a una ambulancia- Dukey ya estaba corriendo a un lado a otro de la habitación decidiendo que hacer primero.

-Relájate, solo es dolor de estom… ¡HAAA..!... eso se sintió peor, si, mejor despierta a mis padres- 

Tal vez lo que sentía no era un simple dolor de estómago después de todo.

Una vez que terminara de hablar Dukey ya se encontraba corriendo por la casa, primero fue al cuarto más cercano azotando la puerta, el que fue el de las gemelas que saltaron de sus camas espantadas por el ruido, aunque pensando que no era nada tan grave ya si fuera una verdadera amenaza su sistema de seguridad hubiera reaccionado.

-¿Qué pasa?- 

-Más vale que sea importante Dukey, estaba soñando con Gil-

Las gemelas abrieron la puerta con caras aun adormiladas y algo enojadas, a nadie le gustaba que los despertaran en medio de la noche de manera tan escandalosa.

-¡Es Johnny! Algo le pasa, parece enfermo, le duele el estómago y tiene fiebre-

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

-Dilo más lento, apenas te pudimos comprender-

-Johnny, enfermo, le duele, a su cuarto ¡ahora!- 

Las gemelas intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente fueron al cuarto de su hermano menor, cierto era que la mayoría de las veces lo veían mas como un sujeto de prueba (conejillo de indias) para sus experimentos, pero querían mucho a Johnny.

Mientras las gemelas iban al cuarto del menor de los Test fue a la recamara de los padres de esta familia y de igual manera azoto salvajemente la puerta de estos para que la abrieran.

-¿Qué pasa Dukey? ¿Johnny no te saco para que hicieras tus necesidades antes de dormir? Ya le había dicho a ese muchacho… ¡Hey! No muerdas mi piyama- Hugh fue sacudido y empujado por el gran perro de su familia, tratando este a que lo siguiera.

Era uno de esos momentos en que Dukey lamentaba que poca gente conociera el secreto de que sabía hablar, si los señores Test lo supieran podría gritarles en la cara lo que estaba pasando como hizo con las gemelas.

Pero como no podía tenía que actuar como el perro que era y tratar de convencerlos como fuera a que lo siguieran.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- la señora Test no pudo seguir durmiendo por el escándalo y miro que era lo que pasaba, al ver al perro de la familia tan alterado se empezó a preocupar.

Alzando la vista al pasillo del segundo piso de la casa vio que las luces de los cuarto de sus hijos estaban encendidas.

-¡Los niños!- Lilian al percatarse de que posiblemente sus hijos estaban en problemas salio de su cuarto para revisar el de ellos, encontrándolos en el de su hijo menor -¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Johnny, dice que le duele mucho el estómago y tiene fiebre- respondió Mary empezando a revisar los signos vitales de su hermano.

-Voy a ir por el escáner para ver si tiene apendicitis o algo por el estilo- Susan ya se encontraba saliendo de la habitación del menor para ir a su laboratorio.

Ambas genios se especializaban en muchas cosas: ingeniería, electromecánica, programación, biología, química etc. Pero entre tantas cosas no eran medicas certificadas, sabían lo esencial, pero no para diagnosticar a 100% seguras que es por lo que pasaba su hermanito, al menos sabían primero auxilios y tenían suficiente tecnología en su casa para ayudarlas como en este momento.

-Oh mi bebé, ¿Qué paso?- Lilian se acercó a la cama donde su hijo abrazaba su estómago con un claro rictus de dolor en el rostro.

-No sé, me desperté por el dolor de estómago, creía que era por el pastel de carne-

-¿Mi pastel? Claro que no, pero… hijo, te vez muy pálido y rojo a la vez- Hugh ignoro completamente defender su pastel de carne luego de ver la expresión de su hijo, incluso pudo notar gotas de sudor formarse en la frente de su muchacho.

-Tal vez debamos llamar a un doctor-

-¡Ya regrese con el escáner!-

Pasan un par de minutos mientras las gemelas comienzan a analizar el cuerpo de su hermano esperando encontrar la fuente de su malestar pero no es tan sencillo.

-Ya descartamos apendicitis, gastritis, ulceras o paracitos- 

-No estamos seguras de que puede causar estos síntomas, pueden ser muchas cosas- 

-Gracias niñas, al menos podemos descartar esos que suenan tan graves-

-Toma Johnny, un poco de agua, tratare de llamar al hospital- Hugh le paso un poco de agua a su hijo y tenía en la otra el teléfono de la casa, las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido pero igualmente muy lentas para todos los Test en esos momentos de incertidumbre.

Era tal el nerviosismo por la situación que quizás por eso no notaron el ligero aroma que estaba empezando a desprender Johnny, un aroma dulce.


	3. 3

3

La familia Test era muy conocida para los servicios de emergencias de la ciudad, no es que siempre relacionaran las catástrofes o eventos extraños que ocurrieran en Porkbelly con la familia, aunque algunos creyeran que si tenían alguna conexión.

Principalmente eran conocidos por los eventos o accidentes que podían pasar en su casa o en el vecindario, mayormente respondiendo llamadas de los vecinos o de los propios padres de la familia Test para ayudar a un desastre que algún experimento de las gemelas genio hayan realizado o alguna travesura del hermano menor de estas.

Incendios, daño a la propiedad, escándalos o riñas, entre tantas cosas eran llamados los servicios de emergencia, tanto así que ya había números y códigos cuando se hacía referencia cuando era un caso “Test”.

Por ejemplo un “Test” Código 1-008, para los bomberos, es un incendio con químicos de dudosa procedencia; un Código doble rojo 046, para los policías, la casa de los Test está causando algún alboroto en el vecindario, literalmente la propia casa podría estar caminando con piernas mecánicas o lanzando rayos laser por la chimenea, posibles experimentos de las gemelas Test.

Podía ser algo irritante, pero también motivo a mejorarse a sí mismos los miembros de cada fuerza del orden y servicio ganando reconocimientos de todo el estado y país, además las gemelas de vez en cuando donaban parte de su invenciones como un acuerdo de la familia para agradecerles por arreglar sus desastres, los bomberos tenían mejores trajes protectores contra incendios y mejores extinguidores, los policías tenían mejores chalecos antibalas y armas aturdidoras, incluso las paramédicos y hospitales salieron beneficiados del acuerdo con prototipos de última tecnología de equipamiento médico.

Porkbelly podía ser conocida como una de la ciudad con uno de los índices más altos de sucesos extraños y a la vez también conocida por los equipos de emergencia mejor equipados y preparados.

Así que cuando el operador del 911 le llego una llamada de la residencia Test, el equipo de paramédicos se preparó lo mejor que pudo por cualquier eventualidad, con los Test siempre podías esperar lo inesperado.

Al llegar la ambulancia el chofer y paramédicos miraron la pequeña casa expectantes por unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha, las luces del segundo piso se encontraban encendidas lo que indicaba que uno o más de los ocupantes de la casa estaban despiertos por lo que al tocar la puerta la respuesta fue casi inmediata, fue Lila Test, la madre de familia quien abrió la puerta atendiendo al par de paramédicos enfrente de su casa.

-Buenas noches señora Test, recibimos una llamada de emergencia, dijeron que se trataba de su hijo menor- dijo el mayor de los paramédicos.

-Sí, pasen, está en su cuarto. Nos levantó Dukey y lo encontramos en su cuarto retorciéndose de dolor, no sabemos qué pasa, por favor ayúdenlo-

El par de médicos repasaron todas las posibilidades que presentaría como síntoma un dolor tan fuerte como para retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Hay un lugar en específico que le duela?-

Debía ser más específica para reducir las opciones.

-Estomago, dijo el estómago-

-Posible apendicitis entonces- dijo el más joven de los dos siguiendo a la señora Test por las escaleras.

-No, las niñas lo descartaron-

-Con todo respeto señora, un par de jóvenes no tienen estudios médicos como nosotros- dijo el más joven del par de paramédicos, segundos después recibió un leve empujón de su superior.

-Discúlpelo, es nuevo, aún no sabe de las gemelas genio. Viene de otra ciudad también-

-Sí, con razón su rostro no era tan familiar señor Hernández- Lila no le dio importancia, ahora lo único que importaba era su niño.

No es como si esperara que todo el mundo en la ciudad conociera a su familia, pero como ya se dijo antes, al menos los servicios de emergencia los conocían bien y a su vez la familia Test conocía a la mayoría de ellos. 

Hernández era un paramédico ya bien conocido para los Test, había atendido varias de las heridas de los niños a lo largo de los años cuando alguna emergencia se presentaba, ejemplos estaban el primer brazo roto de Johnny la primera vez que uso una patineta, la primera quemadura de químicos cuando las pequeñas gemelas Test de tres años querían experimentar con los productos de limpieza de su padre y aun los padres no habían descubierto que las niñas eran unas súper genios, astillas de metal con su primer prototipo de robot, o incluso la memorable ocasión que ellas mismas lo llamaron cuando entraron en la universidad de genios porque el experimento de uno de sus compañeros se había comido la mano de uno de sus profesores.

Llegaron a la habitación donde el resto de la familia estaba reunidos, incluido el perro que se encontraba lloriqueando al lado de la cama del más joven de los Test.

-Ya llegaron los paramédicos cariño, todo va estar bien- dijo Lila acercándose a la cama donde Johnny tenia las mejillas rojas de fiebre y agarraba su estómago con una mueca de dolor.

-Hola Johnny, te checaremos y llevaremos al hospital si es necesario- Hernandez se acercó a la cama a ver al chico que normalmente se metía en accidentes pero conservaba esa actitud temeraria, ahora postrado en cama se veía mucho más pequeño y frágil.

-Hey Her, no me siento bien- dijo Johnny como saludo reconociendo al paramédico, sabía que fuera un “chico revoltoso” para algunos podía ser un dolor de cabeza para muchos y no dejaba muy buena imagen cuando las únicas veces que veía a los servicios de emergencia era por emergencias que él o su familia habían provocado, pero había personas como Hernández que con el tiempo le habían adquirido cariño y viceversa.

-Aquí tenemos algunos de los análisis que logramos tomar antes de que llegaran- dijo Mary mostrándole la pantalla de su escáner experimental, mostraba temperatura, presión, una radiografía incluso del torax de su hermano menor.

-¿Eso es un juguete?- pregunto el segundo paramédico, la cosa se parecía mucho al propio equipo médico del hospital y de las ambulancias de la ciudad.

-Sullivan, gemelas Test, Susan y Mary, las creadoras de mucho del equipo médico que no supiste identificar- explico rápidamente Hernández mientras analizaba los datos. 

No veía alguna inflamación en los órganos o huesos rotos, pero el nivel de la presión y la temperatura era muy preocupante.

Si seguía aumentando la temperatura sin control o la presión seguía subiendo sería muy grave.

-Johnny, voy a palpar un poco tu estómago. No dudo de la tecnología de tus hermanas pero hay algunas cosas que solo se saben con la experiencia, así que por favor abre tus brazos- 

-Ok-

Mientras Hernández inspeccionaba al paciente Sullivan se había quedado impactado, cuando en el hospital dijeron que el equipo más avanzado que tenían era de los genios científicos Test no se imaginó que serían un par de niñas, sí que Porkbelly tenía sus sorpresas a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña.

-Auch- se quejó Johnny cuando Hernández presiono en la parte baja de su estómago.

-Bajo vientre, podrían ser los intestinos. ¿Comiste algo que sintieras que te haya caído mal?- 

-El pastel de carne de papá-

-¡Que mis pasteles no son tan malos! Pero… eso pudo causarle esto-

-No creo que sea una reacción alérgica a algún condimento, pero pudo causar irritación, es solo una posibilidad. Lo preocupante es la temperatura, lo llevaremos al hospital para un análisis más profundo-

-Los acompañare yo en la ambulancia- dijo Lila yendo rápido a su cuarto por unos zapatos y una chaqueta.

-Bueno Johnny, ya sabes la rutina, a la camilla y un viaje rápido por ambulancia- medio bromeo Hernández haciendo señales a Sullivan para que fuera por dicha camilla.

-Podemos ver si podemos romper el record de tiempo de ida al hospital- devolvió la broma Johnny, se sentía mal pero que no se diga que había perdido su ingenio. 

Los siguientes minutos fueron tan rápidos y lentos a la vez, la familia Test se preparó al mismo tiempo que Lila y Johnny subían junto a los paramédicos en la ambulancia, Hugh junto con las niñas y Dukey los seguirían en el carro de este.

Llegando al hospital Johnny fue ingresado inmediatamente a emergencias donde uno de los doctores de turno se puso a atenderlo mientras los paramédicos regresaban a la ambulancia no antes de que Hernández tratara de consolar a Lila y Johnny un poco esperando lo mejor.

Las gemelas y su padre no tardaron mucho en llegar poco después, quienes tuvieron que esperar en la sala de espera para que los médicos hicieran su trabajo.

¿Saben que tan lento pasa el tiempo cuando estas preocupado? Ahora imagínenlo cuando te preocupas por alguien cercano y querido, es como si los segundos pasaran como brea, lento y más lento.

Dukey no pudo pasar, políticas de hospitales, aun así no pudo evitar tratar o conseguir un disfraz para estar cerca de su mejor amigo, y mientras Dukey planeaba entrar los doctores trataban de averiguar qué es lo que pasaba con el menor de los Test.

Contrario a lo que las series de televisión o novelas lo hacen parecer, llegar a un diagnostico o respuesta de la causa de la enfermedad o afección sufrida no es cosa instantánea, aun con los avances médicos y tecnología es tardado.

Y las respuestas halladas, bueno, a veces incluso sorprenden al doctor más experimentado.

Lo primero que trataron de arreglar los doctores fue la temperatura y la presión, lo de la presión no fue tan difícil pero la temperatura fue algo difícil por lo que llegaron a usar compresas de gel frías.

Análisis de sangre, ecografía, algunos rayos x y otros exámenes fueron realizados esa madrugada mientras Johnny soportaba un dolor que no podía describir.

No es culpa de los doctores haber tardado tanto, ya que como suele pasar con los Test, este caso tendría algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Sandy, ¿se equivocaron con los análisis?- el doctor McGregor, quien atendía a Johnny, detuvo a la enfermera que le había entregado los resultados de sangre de su paciente.

-No doctor, es del paciente Johnny Test-

-Pero esto…- el doctor miro de nuevo los análisis que en general no tenían nada inusual de un joven adolecente sano, sin embarco había algo sobre saliente en los porcentajes de hormonas.

Con los Test siempre tienes que esperar lo inesperado.

**Author's Note:**

> El fic de dinámica alfa/beta/omega que nadie pidió pero se me ocurrió escribir… Llega la pubertad para nuestro joven protagonista, y con ello los cambios que se experimentan enesta, pero si de por si tener que sufrir los cambios de voz, el acné y que tu cuerpo en general se ponga en tu contra, Johnny Test tiene que pasar por descubrir cuál es su segundo género, y como eso no es lo suficientemente difícil de vivir para cualquier adolecente, tendrá que vivir una nueva aventura con un nuevo tipo de villanos mucho más peligrosos para él y su integridad física.


End file.
